You, Me, and the Sea
by blky111
Summary: Tori, Jen, and Teddy have all been the best of friends since kindergarten. Teddy has loved Tori since forever, and Tori ditto. When the seventh grade trip to Marine Lab exposes their feelings for each other, how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, what the heck am I gonna wear!" shrieked Jen. Tori rolled her eyes at her excitable friend. Count on Jen to freak out about clothes two days before they left for their week long class trip to Florida. Their class would leave for the sunshine state on Monday, and everyone was extremely excited. Tori was so excited for the trip, that she had packed three weeks in advance! Yet her best friend, Jen, an utter procrastinator, had waited until the last two days to pack. Tori was now over at Jen's house, reassuring her frazzled friend.

"How many tee shirts should I bring? Are these shorts too short? How many swim suits? Does this swim suit give me a muffin top?..." Jen stressed. "Okay, Jen, take a deep breath. Number one, you only need seven outfits. Number two, no those shorts are fine...if you want to get picked up on the side of the road by a hobo. Number three, who cares if that swim suit gives you a muffin top? Who are you trying to impress?" Tori joked, yet there was a hint of suspicion in her tone. "You never know, I may find my soul mate! You know, forty percent of married couples meet between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. True fact." Jen said with a determined nod. Tori doubted that was true. Jen always was a follower of gossip. "Well, I hope you meet your prince charming. Let's go over the check list. flip flops? "Check," "Sunscreen?" "Check," "Shorts, tee shirt, swimsuit, etc etc?" "Check, check, check, etc etc!" "Okay awesome! well now we're both packed and ready to leave!" stated Tori with a content grin. "Well, now that the serious work is over... let's chat!" Jen said with an excited giggle. "Okay what do you want to 'chat' about?" asked Tori. Before Jen could open her mouth, a tall, mop-topped boy barged in. "Okay, girl talk is over ladies!" the boy said loudly. "TEDDY! Knock before you come in! we could have been indecent!" Jen feigned an insulted expression. "Whatever. So what are we talking about?" Teddy asked. Tori smiled. Teddy had been in Jen and Tori's class since kindergarten, and since then the trio had been inseparable. The three friends spent all their time together. Although they were best friends, they were all completely different. Jen was wild and most of the time, extremely eccentric. She had short, pixie-like bright blond hair and bright green eyes that always looked restless and giddy. She was always reading gossip magazines and chatting with others. Tori was completely different. She had long, thick dark brown hair and pale, ivory skin. The thing that stood out most about her were her blue-violet eyes, adorned with thick, dark lashes. She was down to earth; she was always the good listener. She had a deep passion for music and spent hours in her room, either listening to her ipod or writing music for her guitar. Next came Teddy. He was a tall, gawky boy, with a head of curly, sandy hair. He was a kind boy, always looking out for his friends. Jen described him as the loyal puppy dog. He was a skate border and guitarist, and he often got together with Tori to write songs and play music together. Even though the set of friends were extremely different, they fit together like three puzzle pieces.

After talking about the trip for an hour, Tori proclaimed that she had to be getting home."My mom has an aerobics class tonight, and I have to watch my little brother." Tori said with a sigh. "Ahh man! Well see you on Monday!" Jen said happily. "Yeah, bye Tor!" said, calling Tori by her nickname. Tori smiled, said goodbye, and left. Teddy watched her walk out of the room, a dreamy expression on his face. After Tori had ridden her bike away from the house, Jen hit Teddy upside the head. "Ouch! What the heck?" Teddy yowled in pain. "You dork! You need to tell her!" Jen said loudly. Teddy noticeably stiffened. "I don't know what you mean." Teddy said looking away. "Theodore James Goodman! You know exactly what I mean! You have to tell her about your feelings!" Jen spoke as if she were talking to a four year old. "Um, Jen, in case you haven't noticed, Tori doesn't see me as more than a friend, so why should i even bother? It's not like I even have a chance." he said quietly. Jen rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Sometimes boys could be so clueless. "Ugh, Teddy! You are being so spineless! BE A MAN!" Jen said in a deep voice. Teddy laughed, then took on a wistful look. "Jen, she could never like me. Heck, I've liked her since third grade, and the closest I've come to a romantic encounter with her was when we had to share our crayons when we were six!" "Wow, that's...intimate," commented Jen. Teddy picked up his backpack and headed for the door. "Sorry, Jen, I just don't think it's ever gonna happen," said Teddy as he exited the room. Jen sat still on her bed for a moment. She then picked up a pillow, buried her face in it, and groaned. Those two were gonna end up together if it was the last thing she did.

Mean while, back at Tori's house, Tori was sitting with Ebony, her spotless, beautiful black acoustic guitar. As she sat there, waiting for inspiration, she let her thoughts wander. She thought of Teddy, and grinned. She truly loved that boy. She had been head-over-heels for him since third grade! Her smile slowly faded. He could never care for a girl like her. She was dorky and plain. She would admit one thing, however. She had a feeling this was going to be the best field trip ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came sooner than expected. Mr. Wallices seventh grade class was gathered outside in the school parking lot, saying good bye to their parents and lugging heavy bags across the pavement. Tori sat on her luggage, outside the ring of gossipy classmates, waiting for her friends to arrive. She was wearing an old green day tee shirt and an over sized plaid shirt, with torn up denim cutoff shorts. On her neck, as usual, hung a small metal chain with an old, cheap plastic ring hanging off of it. Teddy had won the ring for her on her eighth birthday at Chuck-e-Cheese, and she wore everyday around her neck. She wore it under her shirt so Teddy wouldn't see it.

Jen arrived first, riding in her grandma's old mini van. "MEEMA, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY LUGGAGE?" shouted Jen. Her unexpected shout had broken the peaceful quiet of the cool morning, causing some of the students to jump. Tori was used to it. Jen's grandma, called Meema, was half deaf, So Tori was used to Jen yelling to her grandma. "What? Oh yes, it's in the back." Meema answered back loudly. Jen ran and grabbed her luggage. "BYE MEEMA! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!!!" Yelled Jen as Meema drove away. Jen then walked over to Tori and joined her on the pavement. She was wearing bring blue Bermuda shorts and a bring yellow tee shirt that had a picture of a multicolored palm tree on it. On her head she sported a pair of rainbow Raybans. "Holy Mcnuggets, we're going to Florida!" Jen exclaimed. "No, I thought we brought our luggage to school just for the heck of it!" Tori answered back sarcastically. Jen rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you're not excited too! Seven days of nothing but sun! That is my kind of field trip!" said Jen as she lounged on her luggage. "Hey, do you know where Teddy is? I haven't seen him all morning." Tori said, slightly panicking inside. "Don't worry, he'll be here. We still have, like, twenty minutes," said Jen with a shrug of her shoulder. Tori stared intensely at the parking lot entrance. Jen was her best friend, but even she didn't know about her feelings for Teddy. She loved Jen, but that girl could not keep her mouth shut. She hoped Teddy would arrive soon. At that moment, a small silver car entered the parking lot. Tori immediately perked up. Teddy exited the car, grabbed his bags, said goodbye to his mom, and headed in Tori and Jen's direction. He was wearing an dark tee shirt with a name of a band no one had heard of and a pair of old basketball shorts. He sat own on the pavement next to Tori, and yawned. "Why do we have to be here at seven in the morning? This should be illegal!" he stated as he rested his head on his bag. "Cheer up sleeping beauty, we're going to Florida!" said Jen with a clap of her hands.

Before anyone else could speak, Mr. Wallice's booming voice filled the parking lot, "Good morning everyone! I hope you're all excited for our trip to Sunny Florida. Our Flight leaves in two hours, so we better hop on the bus and head for the airport. I have made a seating chart for the bus-"everyone groaned,"But I tried to sit friends with friends. The pairs are: Alicia Morton and Sammy Callawy, Sarah Noble and Jakob Jones..." The list went on and on. Tori crossed her fingers that she was sitting with Jen or Teddy. Finally, Mr. Wallice said, "Jen Zapple and Toby Richards, and Nickels and Teddy Goodman. Well, lets get a move on!" The stampede of student rushed on the bus. Tori couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting with Teddy! Jen also seemed to be pleased with her partner, for she was already sitting with him and obviously flirting. Tori sat down in a middle seat and waited for Teddy to come join her.

Teddy sat down and smiled at Tori. Inside, he was ecstatic. "Hey Tor, how's it going?" Asked Teddy. "Pretty good. You?" They chatted for a while about nothing important. Finally, the bus started moving. The seventh grade class was awake and ready. The quiet bus was soon filled with the sound of noisy chatter. Tori couldn't take much more of it. She took out her ipod and started listening to it. After listening to her songs for a little bit, she looked up and saw a couple of girl talking with Teddy. They were batting their eye lashes and giggling at everything he said. She felt a rush of jealously flood through her. She glared at them for a while. Tori decided to take a stand. Taking out one of her ear phones, she asked Teddy "Wanna listen?" He nodded and stuck the ear bud in his ear. They sat closer to each other, due to the short length of the ear phones. Tori didn't mind at all. Her heart pounded in her ears, drowning out the music. She wondered if Teddy could hear it.

Mean while, Teddy was silently rejoicing. He loved sitting so close to Tori. Teddy whispered to Tori, "Thanks for saving me! I swear, those girls get weirder and weirder!" "Please, they looked like they wanted to slowly eat you with a spoon!" Tori whispered back. Teddy wondered if he heard a tint of jealously in her voice. Nah, it was probably nothing.

After listening and talking for a good forty five minutes, they finally made it to the airport. They unloaded their bags and headed for the entrance. Jen had a bit of an issue at the baggage check. "What do you mean my bag is two pounds over the weight limit? It's as light as a feather!" Jen argued with the baggage lady. After a short disagreement, Jen was forced to put some of her objects in her carry-on. After that, the class filed over to security. Everyone made it across the metal detector without a hitch. But when Tori walked through, a loud buzzer went off. "Miss, are you wearing a metal belt buckles or jewelry?" the stout security guard asked. Tori was about to object, until she remembered: Teddy's plastic ring. If she took it off, Teddy would see it. If she kept it on, she wouldn't be able to go on the plane. She reluctantly removed her necklace and put it through the carry-on check. Once she walked through the metal detector, she ran to the other end of the carry-on check. She silently willed her necklace to come out before Teddy saw it. Finally, her necklace slowly moved its way out of the carry-on check. She snatched it up before anyone else could get their bags. She quickly clasped the necklace around her neck before anyone could question her. She then picked up her bag and ran to catch up with her friends.

Mr. Wallice gave each of them their plane ticket. Everyone was excited to see who they would be sitting next to. Tori, Jen, and Teddy were pleased to see that they had been seated next to each other. When they boarded the plane, Teddy sat by the window, Tori sat in the middle, and Jen sat on the outside so she could continue flirting with the boys in the other rows.

"Okay, only-" Jen checked her watch, "Five more hours until Florida!" Jen squeaked. Tori and Teddy chuckled at their friend's enthusiasm. Thirty minutes later, everyone seemed to have gotten comfortable and started talking. Jen was (of course) talking to Toby, the boy she was seated next to on the bus and was currently siting across from. Tori had found her sketch book and started doodling. Teddy had pretended to text someone on his phone, but really he was watching Tori. She was currently drawing an evil unicorn that could spit fire and shoot lightning out of its horn. He silently chuckled to himself. To other people, Tori may have seemed pretty plain, but Teddy knew better. He knew that she was funny and random, quick with her wit and not afraid to law down the law. She was also smart, beautiful, charming, talented... Teddy shook his head. He had to keep reminding himself that she was way out of his league. He looked up and decided to survey the area. A group of girls were giggling and whispering. He was happy Tori wasn't like that. _Don't think about Tori _ he reminded himself. He looked over at the next row. A bunch of boys were grouped around, playing on their DS's. He wondered if Tori would like him if he were like that. _Don't think about Tori _ he reminded himself slightly harsher. He then surveyed some more and saw his mortal enemies: Chuck Daren and Mitch Kalson. Chuck and Mitch were just nasty kids. Many of the girls in Teddy's class had a crush on Chuck, but he couldn't see why. Those two boys were always picking on someone, and Teddy didn't like it. He also didn't like the stare Chuck was giving Tori. Chuck nodded his head toward Tori and whispered something to Mitch. Mitch laughed and said, "Your're on!". Teddy stiffened and scowled. He knew they were going to do something to Tori, and whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be good.

Chuck leaned over to Jen, Tori, and Teddy's row. He flashed a grin at Tori and said, "Hey, Nickels, how you doing? You missing me over here?" "First of all, my name is Tori. Second of all, I was kind of in the middle of something so if you could be so kind as to take a hike, I would appreciate it." she said with a fake smile, then turned back to her notebook. "Come on, baby, don't be like that," Chuck said snatching Tori's book. "Hey!" Tori exclaimed. "There's an empty seat over by me. Why don't you come over and we could...pass the time." he said grabbing Tori's hand. "Get away from me Chuck!" Tori said through clenched teeth, but Chuck wouldn't go. Teddy had had enough. "She said let go, Daren. I suggest you follow her instructions." Teddy hissed while snatching Tori's notebook and unhooking her hand from Chuck's grip. "What are you gonna do about it?" Chuck said standing up. Teddy stood up also. After seeing the major height difference between he and Teddy, Chuck grudgingly surrendered. "Whatever..." Chuck mumbled as he sulked back to his seat.

Teddy sat down and looked at Tori, "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah , I'm fine. Thank you." Tori said looking Teddy in the eye. After looking in her eyes for a moment, he looked down at Their hands. He had forgotten to let go of her hand when he unhooked it from Chuck's. He quickly let go, then looked away awkwardly. Jen had been watching. She looked at Tori, then at Teddy. Then she rolled her eyes. Once Tori had put her ear phones in, Jen whispered to Teddy, "I swear, the sexual tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife!" "Jen, shut up! she might be able to hear you!" Teddy whispered back in a hiss. "Okay, okay whatever..." Jen mumbled as she turned back to her magazine.

About an hour later, the thrill of the plane ride seemed to ware off. Many people began to doze off. Teddy had a notebook in his lap, trying to find inspiration to write a new song. Suddenly, Teddy felt something fall on his left shoulder. Turning to look at his shoulder, he saw Tori's head resting between his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Teddy was utterly shocked. Did she know what she was doing? He soon saw, however, that she was asleep, and her head had ended up falling on his shoulder. Teddy's sighed. Man this girl drove him crazy, but he loved ever minute of it. His confidence building, he slowly eased his head onto hers. Looking down at her again, he saw that she was wearing a necklace. Looking closer, he saw that a plastic ring with a false diamond on top was hanging from the metal chain. Something about that ring seemed so...familiar. Then it hit him... _**flash back**_

_ As he walked into the Chuck-e-Cheese's, he saw the group of familiar people crowded around a table adorned with big balloons. As he set Tori's present on the table, he looked of toward the blinking lights of the arcade games. As he was about to start playing, he heard a cry from the ticket counter. He walked over there to see what all the commotion was about. When he reached the counter, he saw his best friend, Tori, crying off to the side of the prize center. "Tori, what's wrong?" Tedd asked with concern. Tori sniffled, then replied, "I don't have enough tickets to get the ring! I tried, and I tried, and I tried but I still couldn't get enough!" with that she let out another sob. Teddy hated to see his friend cry. He decided, with the will of an eight year old boy, that he was going to get Tori that ring._

_ When it was time to cut the cake, a still tearful Tori walked up to blow out the candles. Just before she extinguished the small flames, she silently wished, "I wish I had the pretty ring". As she blew out the candles, Teddy came running up to her. "Tori! Tori! Tori i got it!" he proclaimed. Tori's little face scrunched up in confusion, "Got what?" Teddy then dropped the little ring in Tori's hand. "Happy birthday," he said. "Oh my goodness! Thanks _

_Teddy!" Tori smiled. Just before she walked back to her presents, she turned around and gave Teddy a peck on the cheek, then ran away. Teddy stood there in joyful silence. He had to get her plastic rings more often!_

Teddy smiled at the memory. Then he wondered, why did she still have the ring? It was just a cheap piece of plastic.....right? Maybe it actually meant something to her. Teddy could only hope.

Tori made him feel so many things he had never felt with another person. She made him feel wonderful, ecstatic, joyful.......happy. He looked down at the blank notebook in front of him. He had finally found his inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

When the class landed in Miami, they took a shuttle all the way to Key Largo. Jen and Tori were seated next to each other during the bus ride down, so they enjoyed some pleasant small talk while they waited to reach their destination.

"Oh Tori, look outside! Theres sunlight! And palm trees! And....okay theres an old man in a Speedo..." Jen said turning away from the window. "That's attractive...so how was your plane ride?" said Tori with a hint of suspicion in her tone. "Well I just talked with Toby the entire time. OMG Tori he is so cute! I heard him whisper to one of his friends that I'm a 3:45...wonder what that means..." Jen said pondering, then shrugged it off. "So how was your ride?" Jen asked Tori, but Tori was too distracted to hear her. She was watching Teddy mingle with Summer Samuels. Teddy and Summer had been seated together for the second bus ride, and Tori was less then happy with this outcome. Summer was a tall, slim, blonde-hair-and-blue-eyed beauty. She seemed to have a new boyfriend every week, and by the way she was staring and Teddy, it looked as if she had found her next victim. Summer flirtatiously took one of Teddy's ear buds out and started listening to his music, bopping her head to the beat. Tori sent her a death glare. Summer wouldn't know Aerosmith from the Rolling Stones. Teddy said something to Summer, and she laughed a peal of bells. Tori frowned in disgust and turned away to look out the window. Of course he would like that blonde-haired bimbo, who wouldn't? Tori just had to face the fact that she wasn't good enough for him.

Mean while, Teddy was sitting in his seat, silently cursing Mr. Wallice for his seating arrangement. Of course he thought Summer was pretty...she just wasn't Tori. Teddy had been sitting, minding his own business, until Summer had leaned over and plucked one of his ear buds from his ear. She then took it, stuck it in her ear, and moved closer to Teddy. He had cringed away at this movement. It was weird sitting so close to her. Sure, he loved sitting so close to Tori, but with Summer it was just plain...uncomfortable. But he endured it, not wanting to be impolite. Summer was nodding her head, pretending to know the song. Teddy mentally rolled his eyes. She wouldn't know Areosmith from the Rolling Stones. Summer then turned to Teddy, "I love how you're so into music. It's so cute," she said with a bat of her eye lashes. "Thanks...I think?" he said. Summer laughed a symphony of giggles. To teddy it was like nails on a chalk board. Unlike other guys, this was the type of girl he found utterly unattractive. Everything about her was cheap and fake, even her laugh. Teddy loved Tori's laugh. It was cute and genuine, and her snorting just made it all the more adorable. Teddy sat day dreaming about the girl of his dreams until they reached the Marine Lab.

The Marine Lab was, in one word, cool. When entering it, the main resting area was a large volleyball court. On the left side of the two-story building, there was a stair case leading up to, what looked like, dorm rooms. The right side was an exact copy of the left side. To the left of the Marine Lab, there was a small beach over looking the many miles of ocean. To the left lay a pavilion and a bay, filled with boats. The many teenagers were more than excited to start their trip.

Once they entered the volleyball pavilion, a tall man walked up to the class. "Hey there! My name is Allen and I'm one of the instructors here. I'm here to show you where you'll be staying and where you will do your activities. So lets go!"Allen turned to the left side of the building. "This is the boy's side. Boys, you will be staying up these stairs and to the far corner. Girls, you're gonna stay on the right side in the exact opposite room. Number one rule: no boys allowed in girls room, and no girls allowed in boy's rooms. The showers are in the back of the building along with the bathrooms. Why don't you all go unpack your stuff and I'll meet you down here later to show you the rest of the place," he then walked back to the right of the volleyball pavilion. The class moved to their designated rooms and began to chatter.

"Oh my god, isn't that instructor soooo HOT!" gushed Jen. "Sure, I guess so.." said Tori, looking glum. Jen turned to Tori and gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, what's going on? You've been acting all moody ever since we got here," Jen said putting her hands on her hips. Tori just shrugged. Jen rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you weren't like this before what's up?" Jen pleaded. Tori just shot icy glares at Summer. Jen followed Tori's glare, hoping to find what was troubling her. Seeing that she was looking at Summer, Jen turned to Tori, confused. "Why are you killing Summer with your stare? I mean, I know she's a slut, but what did she do to you?" Jen asked. Tori just kept glaring. Jen stood there, pondering for a bit, then looked up, shocked. "Wait a minute...Summer sat with Teddy on the bus ride...the bus ride is when you started acting weird....that means........" Jen looked right in Tori's eyes. She was silent for a moment then, "OH MY GOD NO F'ING WAY!!!!!" Jen shrieked. "What?" Tori asked, breaking her glare. "I cannot believe I didn't realize it before!" Jen said said dumbfounded. Tori looked at her almost scared, "What didn't you realize?" "Umm hello? DUH! You like Teddy!" Jen proclaimed. "SSSHHH!!!!" Tori hissed. "Oops, sorry! I just can't believe I just saw it! Wait, why didn't you tell me?" Jen asked. Tori sighed. "I don't know, I guess I was a little embarrassed. And...scared," Tori said sheepishly. "Scared? why?" Jen asked with concern. "Well, Teddy is like your brother, so I thought maybe it would be weird if I told you I liked him," Tori said wringing her hands. Before she could speak again, Tori was attacked by a giant bear hug. "Oh Tori, of course I'm not mad! You can like whoever you want to like! Besides, you two are too cute to keep apart!" Jen said, causing Tori to blush, "Well don't tell him okay? That would be extremely awkward, and the last thing we need is more awkward!" Tori told Jen. "Honestly, Tori, do you really have so little trust in me?" Jen asked, looking shocked. Tori raised an eye brow and nodded her head. "Good, smart girl. But I swear I won't tell him alright?" "Okay," Tori said letting out a sigh. It felt good to finally tell someone. "Okay, now let's go outside so I can woo the cute instructor!" Jen said, primping her hair. Tori rolled her eyes for the millionth time and followed Jen outside.

Jen smiled while she walked. She knew she should have told Tori that Teddy liked her back, but she just couldn't. This had to play out for itself. Anyway, they really were destined to be together, so it was only a matter of time before they were. As they neared the group of boys, she caught Tori smiling at Teddy. When Tori looked away, all Teddy could do was look at Tori. Jen could only describe this in two words: nauseatingly cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, people, that concludes this special tour of the Marine Lab. I hope you enjoy your stay, have fun, don't make fun of the cook, etc etc," Concluded Allen, the Marine Lab instructor. The class had just been taken on a tour of the entire marine lab. By now, it was 8:00, so the groups of teens were starting to get restless. They were all ready to sit around, gossip, and reminisce on there day.

After eating dinner, they all headed back to the volleyball pavilion. Most kids went and played volleyball, but others sat on the picnic tables and just talked. These people included Teddy, Tori, and Jen. "Okay, I'm just gonna put this out there...that cook guy freaks the heck out of me!" Jen stated. Teddy and Tori laughed at their friend's bluntness. "I know! did you see the death glare he gave me when I asked for extra salad! I think he's gonna kill me in the night..." Teddy whispered dramatically. "Ha ha, sure Teddy. I'm sure that man is gonna kill you because you wanted more salad. I mean, that's just criminal!" Tori said, putting a hand to her mouth. "It could happen..." Teddy mumbled. Jen sighed, "So anyway, what are we doing tomorrow?" "I think we go snorkeling in the reefs tomorrow," Teddy answered. Tori stiffened. She was not looking forward to that. Snorkeling was one of her worst fears, especially snorkeling in the middle of the ocean. What if she saw a barracuda? Or worse...a shark! Tori gulped frighteningly. Teddy saw her scared expression and laughed, "Don't worry about it, Tor, I'll be right there...oh I mean, um, we..." Teddy said blushing and looking away. "Oh, okay thanks," Tori said, looking away also. Jen just sat in the middle, looking around awkwardly. "Well, I think it's time we get to bed. I need my sleep, or else I'll be cranky and I won't talk all day!," said Jen, dragging Tori with her. "We wouldn't want that, would we?" Said Teddy sarcastically. Jen stuck her tounge out at him as she and Tori ran up the stairs.

When all the girls were laying comfortably in bed, Tori lay sat up in bed, eavesdropping on other girl's conversations. After all, it was one of her favorite past times. Currently, Caitlin Panky was stressing over a pimple that had popped up on her chin, Trish Kits was rapidly texting her boyfriend from back home, and Scar Darkness (as she liked to be called) was sitting in a dark corner mumbling to herself. Tori flopped out on her bed, bored and tired...and yet strangely awake. It was one of those nights where she just couldn't fall asleep. The same couldn't be said for Jen. She had been out like a light by the time her head hit the pillow.

Tori just lay there, going through the pictures on her cell phone, until a text message appeared on her screen:

Teddy: Hey r u as bored as me? :l

Tori smiled. If anyone, Teddy could brighten her mood.

Tori: well, lying in bed isnt exactly xiting if u know what i mean :P

Teddy: Whats Jen doing?

Tori: Snoring like a pig.

Teddy: Okay I'll take it she's sleeping, or else we would have a problem

Tori: haha right. So how is Camp Testosterone over there?

Teddy: Loud and sweaty

Tori: That's pretty concerning

Teddy: No not like that! nobody will shut up, though

Tori: Well, what are they talking about? I've always wonder what they do at boy slumber parties...

Teddy: Ok #1 its not a slumber party #2 their just talking about girls

Tori: Ooooh boy gossip! who are they talking about?

Teddy: I cant tell you, that would would break the man code!

Tori: Rules are meant to be broken :)

Teddy: Ok fine. Their pretty much talking about Summer, Jessica Alba, and someone else

Tori: Ok thats not surprising. Wait...who is the someone else?

Teddy: I gtg good night Tor!

Tori: No! You cant leave me hanging! THEODORE GOODMAN!!!

But it was to late. Teddy had already put his phone away. Tori sighed and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Who was the someone else? It would probably turn out to be some stereotypical celebrity, but Tori couldn't help but wonder. And whoever it was, why didn't Teddy want to tell her? She lay pondering, barely getting a wink of sleep all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teddy just lay in bed, replaying his text-versation with Tori in his head. That was a close call. He should have just told her that the boys were talking about video games or Megan Fox. Oh well, it was over now.

Becoming fed up with doing nothing, he started listening to other peoples conversations. He over heard Scott and Adam debating Halo 2 vs. Halo 3 (stupid...besides everyone knew Halo 2 was the best), Josh and Darren were wrestling on the ground (that, or having a tickle fight, it was hard to tell), and Chuck and Mitch were bragging about who-knows-what in the corner to a group of wanna-bes. Curious, Teddy nonchalantly slinked over to the man-pow-wow.

"Getting with chicks is easy. Just shoot them a smile, wink and BOOM...they're hooked," Chuck bragged, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. The circle of boys nodded in understanding. Teddy scoffed inwardly. Only cheap annoying girls fell for that crap.

Mitch laughed and said, "Every girl except one...Nickels! HAHAHA this guy totally blew it with her!" he pointed a finger at Chuck. Chuck punched Mitch in the arm and said,"She's just playing hard to get. You'll see, within the next few days, she'll be another check on my list," Chuck's "list" was a list of the girls Chuck had gone out with.

Teddy was furious. No way Tori could every fall for a bag of crap like Chuck. Chuck didn't deserve someone as amazing as Tori. She deserved someone who knew her favorite song (currently, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen), her favorite food (pepperoni pizza with m&ms), or even her favorite flower (forget-me-nots). She deserved someone who knew all that, and who knew that she was terrified of thunder storms and that she loved to watch old episodes of Saved by the Bell just to make fun of Mario Lopez's hair. She deserved someone who knew her better than anyone, someone who'd known her forever. Someone like...Teddy.

It suddenly dawned on him. The only right guy for Tori was himself. They were perfect for each other, weren't they? there was only one way to find out...


End file.
